Bad Girl, Good Girl
by Mizori95
Summary: Con el tiempo, muchas cosas pueden cambiar: aspecto, creencias, amigos... Pero hay algo que siempre se mantiene: los sentimientos. MIMATTO
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Girl, Good Girl**

El lugar: la prestigiosa Academia de Artes de Odaiba. Miles de alumnos concurrían allí cada año para recibir clases de canto, baile, música, actuación…

El timbre sonó, y él apenas llegaba a tiempo. Por los pasillos corrían chicos y chicas de todas las edades con su misma misión: no llegar tarde a las clases. Llevaba su guitarra colgada al hombro y un par de cuadernos con partituras sueltas. Se cruzó con un par de sus amigos en el camino, pero no tenía tiempo que perder; si llegaba tarde otra vez, el profesor Gruwell lo sacaría.

- Hey Matt, ¡la próxima al menos péinate! – le gritó Tai, su mejor amigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una chica vestida de negro lo chocó, haciendo que tire todo al piso, y sin siquiera pedirle perdón, siguió su camino.

- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado! – le dijo de mala manera, más por descargarse, que para que lo ayude o algo parecido. Terminó de juntar las cosas y entró al salón.

**.oOooOo.**

No podía creerlo. Cuando escuchó esa voz, se dio media vuelta y se quedó viéndolo recoger enojado sus cosas e irse. Pensó en ayudarle. Era él, y no la había reconocido. En realidad, ninguno de sus _ex_ amigos la reconoció en el tiempo que había estado allí. Pero con él… era la primera vez que había tenido un acercamiento en esas dos semanas, y sinceramente no había sido un encuentro… amigable.

Ya en el salón, recogió su larga cabellera castaña con un rodete y comenzó a estirar antes de la clase, pero su cabeza no paraba de pensar… en como todo había cambiado en tan sólo un par de meses, sus amigos, los que amaba… pero eso había quedado atrás, había aprendido que debía cuidarse sola…por las malas. Se miró en el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared frente a ella. Su semblante era más duro, el brillo de sus ojos castaños se había esfumado hacía mucho tiempo ya. Miró de reojo a un grupo de sus compañeras que hablaba de ella sin pudor. Pensar que tan sólo unos meses antes, esas miradas la habrían hecho sentir incómoda. Ahora, tan sólo… no le importaba, había cosas mucho mas importantes en qué pensar, antes que lo que los demás digan de ella.

La profesora entró y se calmó. El baile, además de la música, era lo que alimentaba su alma, y ahora, era lo único que le quedaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Girl, Good Girl, Chap 2**

- Juro que si vuelvo a cruzarme con esa chica, la mato – exclamaba un rubio a su amigo

- No fue su culpa Matt – le respondió tranquilamente el joven de cabellos castaños alborotados, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿No fue su culpa? Si no me hubiera chocado, ¡El profesor Gruwell no me expulsaba!

- Y si fueras más responsable, no habrías estado corriendo para llegar a la clase – le dijo un rubio más chico que él.

- Tk tiene razón. Ella sólo te retrasó más de lo que ya estabas – agregó Sora, sentándose junto a ellos.

La chica llevaba el cabello colorado corto hasta los hombros, vestía unas zapatillas botitas rojas, un jean y una chomba rosa claro. Tai era el castaño, que ahora tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sora, quien acariciaba sus cabellos. Tk era el hermano menor de Matt, con su mismo cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes, pero con una personalidad mucho más tranquila. Estaban sentados en un espacio verde de la academia, almorzando juntos como todos los días.

Matt se acostó boca arriba con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y se dedicó a mirar el cielo. Venía esperando la clase de Gruwell desde hacía semanas, ya que, además de ser profesor, era representante de grandes estrellas, por lo que todos veían a esas clases como la puerta hacia un contrato. Y ahora él había echado a perder su oportunidad de mostrar de lo que era capaz.

A pesar del enojo que tenía, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica. Su… actitud rebelde, le llamaba la atención. Había hablado con un par de sus amigos y pocos sabían quién era, nadie conocía a ciencia cierta su nombre. Lo que todos sabían era que era solitaria, siempre llegaba y se iba sola, salía última del salón y había llegado a la academia no hacía mucho. Giró la cabeza de lado y vio a través de la ventana de uno de los salones a una chica bailando. Se paró sin decirles nada a sus amigos, que ya estaban acostumbrados a sus ataques de solitario, y más cuando estaba enojado.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió al salón en cuestión. Desde el pasillo vacío se escuchaba muy fuerte una canción. Se asomó por la puerta y la encontró bailando. La castaña del pasillo. Se quedó contemplándola. Era increíble, sus movimientos, su silueta, hipnotizaban. La canción terminó, y ella quedó parada dándole la espalda. Ya había visto que él estaba allí, pero su rostro no lo demostraba. Se miraron unos cuantos segundos a través del espejo que ocupaba toda la pared que ella tenía enfrente, hasta que la chica juntó rápidamente un bolso fucsia con pequeñas estrellas blancas que estaba en el piso y pasó por su lado, saliendo de allí.

- ¡Oye!, espera, por favor – le dijo Matt, tomándola por el brazo. El roce produjo en ambos un pequeño escalofrío.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo ella secamente, pero sin darse vuelta para mirarlo.

_No lo sé_, pensó Matt, _tan solo… _Soltó su brazo y se dio la media vuelta. Él no era de seguir impulsos, de no saber qué decir. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le hacía actuar así?

**.oOooOo.**

¿Qué hacer?

Había pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez ni la recordaría. Y ya estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

Le dolía no ser la misma de antes, haber perdido su sonrisa, su alegría, sus esperanzas, su fe en las personas…

No quería estar sola, pero tampoco quería sumar una preocupación a los demás.

Matt soltó su brazo y se dio la media vuelta. Una lágrima corría por la mejilla de la castaña. Comenzó a sentirse débil, y torpemente dejó caer su bolso, que estaba abierto. Miró al cielo raso, tomó aire fastidiada y se agachó a juntar sus cosas, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Enseguida, otro par de manos la estaba ayudando. Ella tomó sus cosas rápidamente, no quería deberle nada al rubio.

- Gracias, ya está – dijo ella, tratando de no levantar la cabeza, tomando las cosas que Matt le alcanzaba, y saliendo rápidamente de allí. Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, su corazón se detuvo por un momento al oír su nombre por parte del rubio…

- ¿Mimi? -

HOLAAAA! Disculpen que en el capítulo anterior no dejé comentarios ni nada por el estilo, es que todavía me falta entender esto .

Pero bueno, sólo quería decirles MUCHISIMAS gracias por los RR, no saben lo feliz que me hacen *_*

Y para los que preguntaron, SII! la historia esta inspirada en la canción de miss A, Bad Girl, Good Girl ( les recomiendo... NO, los OBLIGO a que vean en MV ^^ )

Por ahora son capítulos cortitos, pero espero poder alargarme más a medida que pase el tiempo :D

Así que eso es todo, espero que les guste y que me hagan saber que debo cambiar o mejorar .


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Girl, Good Girl Chap 3**

- ¿No saben dónde está Matt? Desde el medio día que no lo veo – preguntó Tai. Estaba en la puerta de la academia con Sora, Tk y Kari, su hermana menor. Las clases ya habían terminado y estaban decidiendo que hacer, después de todo, era viernes.

- Tal vez todavía sigue enojado por lo de la chica – dijo Kari. Llevaba unos jeans, un buzo blanco con lila y unas zapatillas deportivas. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

- Puede ser, pero ya es raro que haya desaparecido tanto tiempo. Se perdió la mitad de las clases, y tenía ensayo con la banda – dijo Tk, mirando a la nada.

- No se preocupen, ya aparecerá. ¿Intentaron comunicarse con él? –trató de tranquilizarlos Sora

- Le mandé un par de mensajes, pero no respondió – respondió Tai, al mismo tiempo que Tk marcaba el número de su hermano.

- Vivo supongo que está, porque me cortó la llamada

- ¿Qué le pasa a este ahora? – susurró Kari, aunque Sora la oyó. Unos segundos después, Tk recibió un mensaje

- Es Matt_, "Estoy en algo importante, hablamos en la noche"_ – leyó en voz alta.

- Genial, ya estamos tranquilos. ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Tai con entusiasmo.

**.oOooOo.**

El día era hermoso, soleado, pero algo fresco. La primavera era su estación favorita: las flores, las caminatas bajo la lluvia, el amor en el ambiente…

Y el parque central estaba lleno de personas aprovechando esto: familias con dos o tres niños corriendo o jugando en los juegos, personas mayores caminando y jóvenes corriendo, vendedores de algodón de azúcar y manzanas acarameladas, grupos de chicos que recién salían de la escuela, niñitos alimentando a los patos del lago y hasta un mago haciendo trucos, con bastante audiencia.

Giró a ver al chico que la acompañaba desde la academia. Había insistido en que debían hablar, así que ella le ofreció ir allí. Todavía recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado en ese parque de pequeños. Caminaron hasta un enorme árbol, algo alejado de la multitud y casi sin gente alrededor, ya que bajo su sombra hacía mucho frío.

Él buscó una parte del tronco que pueda hacerle de respaldo y se sentó. Ella se quedó parada un momento, el que él aprovechó para mirarla de arriba a abajo: la camiseta de tiras negra, con una campera liviana encima de color negro también, el short negro al cuerpo, sus largas piernas y las zapatillas negras. Sus ojos avellana, la piel clara y suave, sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios carnosos… Ella cerró los ojos y tomó aire, mientras sus ondas castañas se movían por el viento. A pesar de su imagen, Matt se daba cuenta de que era la misma de siempre, la pura, tranquila, inocente y algo infantil Mimi de cuando tenían 10 años. Pero también notaba que algo le dolía, en el fondo estaba sufriendo.

- ¿Todavía se reúnen aquí? – le preguntó ella, todavía de pie.

- A veces. Ya no tenemos tanto tiempo como antes.

- Siempre fue un problema juntarnos todos. Recuerdo que insistía muchísimas semanas para ponernos de acuerdo en un día. Pero luego era más fácil, con Kari, Sora y Yolei nos veíamos más seguido. ¿Sabes algo de ellas? Supongo que con Sora y Kari debes hablar más, y Yolei… – dijo ella, sentándose junto al rubio, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándolos junto con su cabeza en sus rodillas, y hablando casi sin tomarse tiempo para respirar. Sólo recordar esos días, la hacían sonreír.

- Desde que te fuiste a USA, nos juntamos cada vez menos – respondió él, bajando la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que arrancaba algo de pasto. La ojimiel volvió a ponerse seria – Pero sí, Sora y Kari van a la academia, al igual que Tai y Tk. Y Yolei estaba trabajando hasta no hace mucho, y creo que salía con Ken. De todos los demás se poco y nada.

Mimi solo asintió.

- Todo… - dijo ella luego de unos momentos callada, girando para mirar al rubio – todo cambió mucho, ¿cierto?

- Dejaste un vacío – se sinceró Matt, mirándola a los ojos

- ¿Eso lo piensas tú, o lo piensan todos? – dijo Mimi algo ruborizada

- Yo… supongo que… todos deben pensar lo mismo – dijo Matt, bajando la cabeza, tratando de cubrir su rostro.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se dedicaron a mirar todo, excepto al otro.

- Mimi… - dijo Matt por fin, girando a mirarla - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nunca más recibimos noticias tuyas? ¿Y por qué de pronto regresas y no nos buscas?

- Es todo muy complicado Matt, muy largo de explicar.

- Pues tengo toda la tarde. Y no me voy de aquí hasta que me cuentes – le dijo el serio.

Mimi se sorprendió de la madurez del rubio, de que se preocupara por alguien más que el mismo. Parecía que ella no había sido la única que había cambiado. Sonrió, haciendo que el rubio se ruborice.

¿Era posible que ni él mismo pudiera controlarse? No se reconocía. Había dejado todos sus planes del día para poder averiguar qué había pasado con Mimi, la niña chillona, malcriada, rosa de cuando eran chicos. No la veía desde que tenían 14 años. Y ahora se ponía nervioso sólo con verla sonreír.

- Supongo que mereces una explicación… - dijo finalmente ella, recostándose en el tronco y mirando hacia arriba, buscando algo de cielo, aunque sólo encontró las hojas del árbol.

Merezco que me odien, lo sé . Pero tengo una buena excusa por no actualizar ! Al fin terminé el secundario! Y es una gran logro haberlo hecho sin materias pendientes, así que estoy muy feliz :D

Ahora tengo dos meses de libertad antes de empezar la facultad o universidad, como lo prefieran ^.^

Perdonen por lo corto del capítulo, es para darle un adelanto al próximo cap, que espero poder actualizar pronto :3 Gracias por leer y por sus RR, me llenan mi corazoncito :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Girl, Good Girl Chap 4**

- Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a USA con mis padres – comenzó la castaña - Me enviaron a una escuela privada con mucho prestigio, y allí hice muchísimos amigos. Con el tiempo me hicieron presidenta de la clase, me sumé a las porristas… Todos me consideraban la más popular, las más bonita – bajó la cabeza y su rostro se ensombreció - Luego me di cuenta que eso era lo único que veían en mí… además del dinero. Había mucha falsedad en ese lugar, ¿sabes? Alguien que decía ser tu amigo, a tus espaldas decía pestes de ti… Pero esto lo noté muy tarde – lo miró a los ojos – Luego de casi un año y medio de vivir allí, entró un chico nuevo, Michael. Rubio, de ojos verdes, hacía natación, venía de buena familia, era inteligente… - enumeraba Mimi con ojos soñadores

- COF COF – carraspeó el rubio. La castaña se giró a mirarlo y sonrió al ver su rostro algo enojado – Perdón, ¿decías?

- Ah, sí, Michael. Enseguida nos hicimos buenos amigos, y con el tiempo, se convirtió en …

El ringtone del celular de Matt rompió el ambiente. Matt rodó los ojos, y miró la pantallita. "Tk". Cortó y miró nuevamente a Mimi.

- ¿Se convirtió…? – le preguntó con impaciencia

- ¿No era nada urgente? Tal vez están preocupados por ti – le dijo Mimi, en parte preocupada, y en parte para hacerlo enojar, al verlo tan ansioso. Y lo logró, ya que Matt volvió a sacar su teléfono con un bufido, escribió algo rápidamente y volvió a la posición anterior.

- ¿Decías?

- Bueno, Michael y yo empezamos a salir – Matt sintió algo en el estómago – Fue muy importante para mí, era mi primer novio serio, llegué a presentárselo a mis padres. Ellos lo adoraban, era el modelo perfecto de lo que siempre habían querido para mí. Y yo estaba segura… - se detuvo un momento, sin dejar de tocar sus dedos. Matt había notado hacía rato que estaba nerviosa y por eso hacía eso. Ella continuó - Con el paso de los meses, la relación se volvió más seria. Y un día, el me pidió lo que todos los hombres quieren… bah, supongo que después de tanto tiempo, es algo normal… - dijo Mimi, con un dejo de tristeza y la mirada perdida. Matt no quería preguntarle nada, estaba seguro a qué se refería. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, y al ver que ella no seguía, le preguntó.

- Y… ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que no estaba lista – Matt suspiró, aunque Mimi no lo notó – Pero él no lo entendió. Y en parte tenía razón – Matt levantó la vista, sin entender – Él tenía cientos de chicas detrás, podía estar con cualquiera. Y yo no quería perderlo, así que con el tiempo…

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Matt notó que a Mimi le costaba seguir hablando de eso. Se trataba de algo muy doloroso, y no quería forzar a Mimi.

- No te preocupes – le dijo él, haciendo que ella levante el rostro – no tienes que contarme… ahora – Aunque se moría por saber que había pasado entre el estirado y Mimi. Se daba cuenta que ella podría volver a desaparecer como antes.

- Gracias – le dijo ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Qui…quieres un helado? –

- Seguro – sonrió aún más ampliamente Mimi, haciendo que Matt sonría también.

La vieja Mimi seguía allí, y él iba a ocuparse de sanar sus heridas.

**.oOooOo.**

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues pensando en tu hermano? – le dijo Kari al rubio a su lado. Hacía rato estaba con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi hermano? – Tk giró la cabeza un par de veces para darse cuenta que estaba en la calle, no en su cuarto. Y a su lado estaba _ella – _Ah, mi hermano, si, eeh, no, bueno… un poco – dijo finalmente, bajando la cabeza. ¿Por qué últimamente no podía comportarse normal frente a Kari?

La castaña lo miró extrañada. Ese chico estaba rarísimo

_- Espera un momento_… - dijo para sus adentros y abriendo los ojos - _¡¿Lo habrá notado?!_ – Lo miró de reojo, para notar que volvía a tener la mirada perdida - _No, lo dudo, es tan colgado- _negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos.

- ¿Quieres…? – amagó Tk, aunque no terminó la invitación.

Kari lo miraba expectante. Hacía un rato que estaban solos en un banco frente al supermercado, donde Sora había _arrastrado_ a Tai con la excusa de comprar algo para tomar. Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, estaban agradecidos por esto, pero hacía ya diez minutos que no decían palabra alguna.

Pensar que hacía un par de semanas eran mejores amigos, bromeando y hablando por los codos, y ahora apenas podían mirarse a la cara. Ambos sabían que pasaba, sólo que ninguno quería aceptarlo.

- ¿Quieres un… algodón de azúcar? – dijo finalmente Tk, al ver al vendedor en la esquina. Kari sonrió, más por el hecho de que Tk había articulado más de dos palabras seguidas que por el dulce.

- Seguro – ambos se levantaron y se acercaron al pequeño puesto, donde Tk pidió uno rosa, recordando que era el preferido de Kari.

- Kari… - dijo Tk, agarrando levemente el brazo de Kari, para detenerla

- ..¿Si? – dijo Kari, reteniendo el aire. Su estómago era un pequeño nudo por la emoción.

- Yo… siento que… hace algunas semanas no estamos igual que antes – Tk suspiró – y quería decirte que…

- ¿Queee…? – dijo Kari, esperando que continúe, pero al mismo tiempo muy ansiosa

- Que yo te…

- KARI, TK, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – gritó Tai al ver a su hermanita tan cerca del rubio menor. Sora negó y se tomó la cabeza, al ver que a pesar de todo, Tk todavía no había dicho nada – Vámonos, te acompañaré a casa enana, que mamá va a preocuparse.

- No es cierto, yo le dije a mamá que volvería tarde – dijo Kari, a punto de matar a su hermano por arruinar su momento.

- No importa, es peligroso que vuelvas sola, vamos.

Sora codeó a Tk, que hasta el momento había estado callado y con la cabeza gacha, muerto de vergüenza.

- YO… - se dio cuenta que había gritado – yo puedo acompañarla a su casa - Kari sonrió ampliamente y giró a ver a su hermano, que estaba colorado de la rabia.

- Claro que…

- ¡SI! – interrumpió Sora a Tai – Déjalos Tai, así me acompañas a mí a casa, que mi mamá no vuelve hasta tarde – dijo acercándose más a él.

- E… Está bien ¡Pero nada de cosas raras! Miren que yo me entero de todo – dijo señalando con un dedo acusador a Tk. Kari sonrió ampliamente.

**.oOooOo.**

- No puedo creer que vivas aquí – le dijo Matt a Mimi, mientras se sentaban en uno de los bancos fuera de los edificios de habitaciones de la Escuela. No podía creer su suerte.

- No es tan malo. Cuando llegué aquí no tenía dónde quedarme, y cuando supe que la escuela permitía que vivamos aquí… I was so excited – Mimi sonrió. Matt desde hacía un par de horas se había dado cuenta que Mimi todavía hablaba en inglés. Le resultaba… encantador – La comida no es tan buena como la de mamá, pero me hice amiga de las cocineras, y de vez en cuando me dejan cocinar con ellas. Creo que si no hubiera entrado a la escuela de Artes, habría ido a una de gastronomía.

- Eras muy buena en eso – dijo Matt, sin mirarla directamente. Ella sólo sonrió y miró el cielo.

Ya era de noche. Las estrellas, que cubrían todo el cielo, y la luna, casi llena, iluminaban las calles. Luego de haber ido a la heladería, donde se quedaron hablando largo rato, Matt y Mimi recorrieron las calles de Odaiba. Mimi estaba sorprendida de cuánto habían cambiado algunas cosas, mientras que otras estaban exactamente igual a como las había dejado. Pero en lo que más había notado un cambio era en la actitud de Matt. A pesar de seguir siendo el chico frío en el exterior, al hablar de su música, se notaba lo mucho que lo apasionaba, que eso estaba cambiando su forma de ser. Matt, por su lado, notó que Mimi no había cambiado tanto como creía; seguía siendo extrovertida, charlatana, pero al mismo tiempo supo escucharlo…

- ¿Matt? – dijo Mimi empujándolo suavemente. Hacía rato que estaba llamándolo.

- Eh, ¿Qué?

- Que si no es muy tarde para que vayas a tu casa. Tk debe estar preocupado, o tu padre.

- Oh, no te preocupes, estoy en casa – dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Mimi creyó saber de qué hablaba, pero no podía creerlo.

- Que yo también vivo en la escuela. No me digas que nunca me habías visto – dijo con una falsa sorpresa. Mimi se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pero luego sonrió. Era cierto, nunca lo había visto, pero tenía que ver con que las habitaciones de chicas y de chicos estaban en edificios diferentes.

- ¿Por qué… no vives con Tk y tu papá? ¿O tu mamá?

- Es… complicado

- Soy especialista en lo complicado – le respondió la castaña.

Ambos sonrieron y bajaron la cabeza. Sabían que era hora de…

- Creo que se hizo un poco tarde – dijo Mimi mirando su reloj.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Sin embargo, ninguno mostraba intención alguna de ir a su habitación.

Por un par de minutos, lo único que hicieron fue… conocerse.

Sabían que las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Habían madurado, la vida los había llevado por caminos muy distintos, pero también había querido que se vuelvan a encontrar. Y a pesar del tiempo, algo no había cambiado: sus sentimientos.

Buenaas! Les dejo el cuarto capítulo, compensando el anterior, que fue demasiado corto u.u Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus opiniones :D


End file.
